The Bugs Are Back
by Cute Fierce Kitten
Summary: After investigating a UFO crash site, Agents K and J set out with their newly recruited MIB member Agent Q to capture two unruly Bugs on the loose and begin to unravel the mystery of an alien splinter group known as Suns of the Desos.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Men In Black!**

**Edited 9/22/13**

* * *

Agents Jay and Kay were sent out to investigate a strange occurrence on a small farm, which an elderly couple reported that a strange object fell from the sky and crashed into their backyard. Before they could go outside and investigate the strange object it suddenly evaporated leaving almost no evidence. The only trace left behind was the crater.

The MIB agents arrive at the scene where the elderly couple showed them and explained to them in detail everything they had seen.

"It was so bright," the elderly woman named Helen explained to the agents, "We had no idea what it was."

"And then when it got closer, it was like a fireball. We watched it crash with a big booming sound that damn near shook the whole house." The elderly man named Thomas had finished explaining.

"Thomas didn't see it, but I saw something jump out of this crater," Helen said pointing to the crater, "It looked like a giant cockroach."

Agent Jay, who had been out of earshot, began eyeing the crater carefully while Agent Kay continued to get more details of their sighting. Something about the crater seemed so familiar, yet he couldn't figure out why. Sure there had been many illegal aliens from other worlds who come to Earth without getting a certified alias from the MIB. Whatever their reasons for coming to Earth, they can't just land on this planet without the proper ID and disguise. Whoever crash landed into an open field were either intoxicated, naïve, or desperate. He had a feeling that this case was going to be an interesting one.

Agent Kay led the elderly couple back inside where he neuralized them.

"What you had seen was not a UFO, it was a meteorite. You folks were lucky that the impact did not affect any damages to your home. The alien that you saw …" he said gesturing to Helen, "was just your imagination. Continue to live the rest of your lives knowing that aliens do not exist."

Jay stood in the middle of the crater measuring the electromagnetic field using an advanced device that had recently been invented. The electromagnetic field (EMF) is used to determine what kind of space craft was used to land on the soil, or in this case, crash landed. The EMF reading was unusually high, indicating that the craft belonged to the Centaurians, a race of Cephalopoidsthat were forbidden to come to Earth long ago. Jay had just recently learned of the Centaurians and their barbaric way of life. They were responsible for introducing the South American tribes the horrific human blood sacrifices.

"What did you find?" Kay asked.

"High EMF readings determine that the ship is most likely Centaurian."

"Centaurian?"

"Yeah!"

"That's strange. The claims were that this alien resembled a giant cockroach."

Jay's eyes widened in disbelief.

"A giant cockroach?" he asked.

Kay nodded his head and continued, "Helen saw this bug emerge from the ship and jumped into the field. Then the craft self-destructed, disintegrated into dust."

"What would a bug be doing with a Centaurian space craft?" Jay questioned.

"Who knows? These bugs are always up to no good when they come to this planet. Most likely this bug could be here for trafficking illegal weapons. If there are any more strange sightings of this thing, we'll find it through the tabloids."

Jay put away the device into his inside pocket and merely shook his head in disgust. "Awe, not this again."

* * *

_No major changes were made to this chapter. Only one detail was changed._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Men In Black!**

* * *

A Highway patrolman pulls into an abandoned warehouse, after someone had called 911 screaming for help and claiming to be attacked by unknown assailants. The suspicious phone call was traced back to the warehouse.

The patrolman parked his cruiser near the front of the old building and stepped out of the vehicle. He cautiously approached the open doorway of the building, which the door seemed to have been removed, or broken off. As he entered inside, he turned on his flashlight to better see in the darkness. The windows had been boarded up leaving the interior to almost complete darkness. There was a musty, rotten smell to the place.

He looked around the interior carefully to search for anything suspicious. He walked around searching every corner and every part of the building, making sure that everything was still intact and untouched.

After he had searched high and low, he was sure that nobody was in the warehouse. He made his way toward the doorway. Before he stepped out of the building he heard scratching sounds coming from the ceiling just above him. He stopped dead in his tracks and the smell of fresh blood tainted his nostrils, making him sick to his stomach.

Slowly, he pointed his flashlight upward, not knowing what to expect. His heart began to beat faster as he nervously looked up. His eyes widened in shock as he saw a man stuck onto the ceiling by some strange, green substance. The man appeared to be dead, but the patrolman couldn't be too sure. He knew he had to report this right away and get help.

Before he could do anything, something pierced through his body with such force and threw him against the wall. The impact caused pain to course through his whole body and blood spewed from the punctured wound on his abdomen. He looked up at his attacker to find a strange, large silhouette standing near the doorway where he had been standing before. His flashlight was on the ground. The light facing only him as he laid there on the ground bleeding and in sheer pain.

The unknown silhouette moved closer into the path of the light, revealing itself to him. The patrolman could not believe his very own eyes as he stared at the large creature before him. He was paralyzed in fear at the creature's glossy, yellow snake eyes that glared back into his. This thing resembled a giant cricket with its large antennas, its long, hind legs, and its shiny, beige surface. It looked like something out of a horror movie.

The patrolman knew that there was no way he could take on something this big without getting ripped to shreds. It had visibly, razor sharp teeth and let out a deep growl like a vicious predator ready to tear into its prey.

It began advancing on him in a predatory like manner, preparing to strike again. The patrolman quickly pulled out his gun and began shooting like a madman hoping to stop the creature in its tracks.

He didn't want to die, not like this. He had never expected to be in this situation, to be weak and helpless. He had spent over 20 years, protecting and serving the people of New York City. Never in his life did he ever think that he would become the victim.

The bullets seemed to be no match. Shooting had only provoked the creature even more, causing it to pounce on him. The patrolman barely dodged its attack and ran as fast as he could to the open doorway with his wounds still throbbing with great pain. The quicker, more powerful being grabbed him and flung him violently against the wall, knocking him unconscious.

It wasted no time in tearing him apart, leaving his body parts strewn everywhere covered in blood.

"Well done, brother!" a female voice called out.

The giant bug looked over across the dark corners of the building to meet his sister's gaze. She was in her human disguise. She and her brother had hid in the ceiling when they heard the cop pull up.

The giant bug stared down at the torn limbs of his helpless victim. "I never thought that killing a human could feel so good."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Men In Black!**

* * *

Agent J stood in the coffee room of the MIB headquarters, alone. He looked through the tabloids to find any leads that might help steer him in the right direction. One story caught his interest about a cop who was found skinned and mutilated at an abandoned warehouse. He delved into the story and found out that the owner of the warehouse had been living there for two years after being evicted from his apartment. He made a frightening 911 phone call saying that he was being attacked by two unknown assailants. The phone call had been cut off unexpectedly after the man described his attackers to be a woman and a large creature of some sort. The officer that first responded to the warehouse was found dead with his limbs torn apart and no skin. The owner of the warehouse was found alive covered in a strange green substance. The man was in shock and had been taken to the mental hospital after the evaluation that he had become completely hysterical and delusional.

He looked at the pictures given on the page of the story. The owner's name is John Ray, who was a known drug addict. Jay remembered arresting him several times before. Back when he used to work with the NYPD. John was a repeat offender involving the use of illegal drugs. Apparently, the man had no life. Having no job, no friends, and no family, he was living homeless near his warehouse. Jay didn't care too much about John, but took a more interest in the officer he clearly recognized.

Officer Jacob Norman, a man he had once worked with and knew him very well. Jay felt the swelling ache of his heart knowing that Jacob had left behind a wife and three wonderful children. Jacob had been like a brother to him. For him to die such a cruel, ghastly death was unfair and pure evil.

Jay crumpled the edges of the magazine and slammed it on the counter, startling an agent who had been passing by the room.

"Is everything okay?" Jay heard the soft, female voice and turned to find Agent Q standing by the doorway. She was the newest Agent who had proved to be the best out of nine chosen recruits. Jay had found the dark skinned woman to be very attractive, though he didn't want to get too involved with another agent. Besides, Frank the annoying talking pug had already asked her on a date and she stated that she don't date colleagues, which worked out perfectly for Jay.

Jay looked down at the picture of Jacob Norman and replied, "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just …finding more information on a case."

"Is it about the bug case?" she asked while getting herself a cup of coffee.

Jay had both hands on the counter, hunched over, and stared at Jacob's picture with a sense of longing of what could have been if he and Jay still worked with each other. His partner before Agent K.

He turned to look at Agent Q, her hazel eyes peering over at him while she sipped on her coffee and waited for him to answer her question.

"It's been a difficult day for me." He said, avoiding the question.

"I guess we all have one of those days once in awhile." She said and leaned against the counter.

Jay closed the page and set the tabloid aside. "Do you wish you could see your friends again if you had the chance?" he asked her.

"Maybe. It may come as a shock to you, but I didn't have any close friends." She replied.

"Why not?"

"My father and I moved around a lot, so I never stayed around long enough to make any friends. By the time we came here, my father died from cancer and I was 18 and alone. I guess for ten years I've spent my time working all over the city. My father always told me to keep moving forward no matter what happens."

"Sounds like you had a good father."

Que nodded her head in agreement and took a sip of her coffee. They were silent for a moment until Agent K entered the coffee room.

"So what'd you find Jay?" he asked fixing himself a cup of coffee.

"There's this article about the warehouse slaying." Jay explained holding up the magazine and showing Kay the page where it had the pictures, and continued, "This patrolman was skinned and mutilated. The owner of the warehouse was covered in a strange green substance and is believed to be the our only witness to this crime."

Kay took the magazine and began reading the article. He held it with one hand while stirring the cup of coffee with the other hand. After he was done reading the article he set it aside and took a sip.

"We have to look at the crime scene and gather more information." Kay said in a monotone voice.

"I think I know for a fact that the green substance was the mucus of the Bug. The patrolman, however, did not deserve to die like that." Jay said.

"He was an unfortunate casualty, who happen to show up when the attackers were still there. Bugs like this one have no regard for human life. They will kill anything and anyone who gets in their way."

"Well, that Bug won't be a problem once we get to him."

"Let's hope so."

Que stood between Jay and Kay and asked, "What kind of bug are we dealing with?"

"One of the biggest, baddest bugs in the universe!" Jay replied.

The three agents set off to the crime scene bringing their latest, advanced equipment. Of course, Agent Q had to shadow them and learn more about how an MIB agent handles a case properly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Men In Black!**

**Edited on 1/31/11  
**

* * *

"Hey!" a woman's voice shouts.

Jack Jeebs gets up from his crouching position from examining a broken item he had accidentally dropped from the counter. He finds that he has two customers within the shop. They appeared to be a young couple, though he couldn't be too sure. The woman had shoulder length, black hair with unusually light amber eyes. She had on a beige, trench coat that covered most of her body. The other customer was a man, standing behind the woman. He had a crew cut black hair with also having the same unusual eye color and wore a black, trench coat. He was fidgeting around behind the woman as if he was already becoming impatient.

"What can I do to help the two of you?" he asked them with a smile. He always stayed positive with his customers no matter what.

"We heard you sell alien weapons here." Said the woman. "We would like to see them."

"Weapons, huh?" Jeebs said, eyeing the woman with intense curiosity. "Who told you I sold alien weapons here?"

The woman leaned closer and narrowed her eyes. "A friend."

"And who is this friend of yours?" Jeebs asked leaning a little closer to the woman, but immediately backed away when he noticed the man who had approached the counter and stood next to the woman with a murderous glare.

"Never mind that." The woman said. "What will it take for you to show us the weapons?"

"I need to see your ID's." Jeebs said, referring to their registration ID with the MIB and their alias ID.

"Will this do?" she said and pulled out a large wad of cash and set it on the counter. Jeebs quickly counted the cash, which came up to a total of a thousand dollars.

"This will do." He said and reached down to auto lock the store entrance to lock out any human customers, and then he pushed the red button next to reveal the alien weaponry displayed on the other side of the wall.

He watched them carefully as they approached the alien weaponry and examined each one of them. He stayed behind the counter and watched the two gesturing to each other as if having a nonverbal, telepathic discussion. They didn't seem so pleased with the display.

Jeebs had encountered aliens of all sorts of forms of life. It was practically normal for him to see the strangest ways of communication. They appeared to be a new form of alien life he had never encountered before, or perhaps he had and maybe forgotten about it.

The woman walked over to Jeebs and asked, "Do you know an alien with an alias Alan Saul?"

"Alan Saul? I can't say I do." He said.

"He was a Centaurian working with the Splinter group called Suns of the Desos." She said and asked, "Do you remember him?"

Jeebs now remembered the Centaurian that entered his shop a few years back. Jeebs had sold him one of the alien weapons. Normally, he doesn't ask questions about their purpose for buying a weapon as long as it keeps his business going. He remembered the Centaurian rambling on about working with a splinter group. Although, he never mentioned who or what they were.

"I remember Alan. The guy with the funny set of gills in his …." He paused as the man leaped over the counter and began to advance on him, cornering him.

"Hey, now!" he said trying to calm him down, "I had nothing to do with his death."

"I don't give a shit!" the man snapped, "You will tell us everything you know about them?"

"About who?" Jeebs asked in confusion.

"The Suns of the Desos! What do you know about them?" he scolded.

"I don't know anything. I swear." Jeebs cowered further away from him.

The woman reached over and grabbed the man by the arm, holding him in place.

"Stop it!" she demanded and turned to Jeebs, "Sorry about this, but my brother has a bad temper. Did Alan happen to mention anything to you?"

"Yeah! He did mention something about being sent on a mission by a splinter group. He didn't mention anything else." Jeebs said with a trembling voice.

"Are you sure about that?" the woman asked.

"I'm sure." He replied.

"He didn't mention having an accomplice." She asked.

Jeebs shook his head no and said, "Sorry."

The man jerked his arm out of his sister's grasp and stood in front of Jeebs, making him cringe lower. Jeebs noticed a grin forming on his face. The man seemed to be getting a kick out of seeing someone cringe in fear, giving him a sense of superiority over him.

Jeebs turned to look at the woman, hoping that she would do something to stop her brother from ripping him apart. He had dealt with aliens in the past blowing his head off when they robbed him, but he wasn't too sure if these aliens were going to do more than just blowing his head off.

"Let's go." The woman said hoarsely, "He's not going to tell us anymore than he knows."

Jeebs felt a wave of relief wash over him, but before he knew it the man had cut off his head. In an instant, a strong pain shot through his neck up to the top of his head and then everything went black. For a moment he sunk into unconsciousness until his newly formed head grew back. He was thankful that the man decided not to tear him apart. Then he wouldn't be able to grow new limbs.

He got up to find the shop empty again. The hostile customers had fled, breaking down the door in the process. Then he had remembered that he locked the front door. He quickly pressed the button to hide the alien weapons before any humans passing by notice anything strange, not that they cared.

He began recalling Agent K and James entering the shop around the same week after Alan had bought the illegal weapon from him. Back then, Jay wasn't an agent yet. He wondered if they were going to pay him a visit after this incident. He hated get caught up in the middle of something he had no quarrel with.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Men In Black!**

**Edited 9/22/13**

* * *

The three Agents arrive at the crime scene. The smell of death lingered in the air as they entered the warehouse with their equipment. Agent J felt a little nauseous knowing that the smell had come from the slaughtered patrolman, his former partner.

Agent K collected samples from the green substance that dripped from the ceiling. Agent J examined and scanned the scratch marks on the wall and the floor. He showed Agent Q how to use the scanning device, a small cylinder shaped device similar to the neuralyzer, but used to scan surfaces for any contents that an alien might have left behind. For instance, any alien can leave behind any substances that they give off, other than sweat and fingerprints.

After she scanned the walls and the floor with the device, it picked up prints of two life forms. One of them being human and the other which the device only identified as unknown. Agent J looked at the readings puzzled and smacked the device, scanning the area once more. The readings came up with the same results.

"Hey, Kay!" he called out, "I thought we had these things updated." He said, holding the device up for Kay to see.

"They are updated!" he replied while he stood up with a sample of the green substance.

"Then why isn't it identifying these marks from the Bug." Jay asked.

"We didn't apprehend the last Bug we tracked down and we never got a proper ID from him. Therefore, we couldn't put him in the data base." Kay replied.

"Oh, that's right."

"What does that mean?" Que asked Jay.

He turned to Que and replied, "When we used to apprehend alien criminals that have no MIB alias, we register them into the data base and send them to the MIB prison. But now, they are transported to a penal colony. If they had been registered on our data base, then we'll be able to identify what life form they belong to."

"What's a penal colony?" she asked.

"It's a colony of exiled prisoners on a prison planet. I'm sure Zed told you about the major changes we had to go through because of the last incident we had." He replied, referring to Serleena.

"Oh, yeah. Now I remember." she replied.

It was because of Serleena that the MIB had to destroy their prison base, in order to avoid the same conflict with other methodical criminals like her. An ally alien race known as the Vegans suggested to the MIB that all criminals must be exiled from planet Earth, regardless if they are registered or not.

"So, where is this prison planet?" Que asked curiously.

"I'm not too sure." Jay replied as he measured the scratch marks on the floor. "When we apprehend alien criminals we hand them over to the Vegans, who then transport them to a prison planet in a distant solar system."

Que nodded her head in acknowledgement and continued to scan the rest of the area.

Agent K notices two different set of foot prints leading to an office. He examines the foot prints carefully before entering the office. It was a small, bare room with an empty desk with the phone in the middle. He guessed that this was the location where John Ray had made the phone call before he was attacked.

He caught a glimpse of something glowing from under the desk. He knelt down and looked to find a marble like jewel. He picked it up and used the scanning device to determine what it was. The readings told him that the strange marble was an Arquillian map of an unknown galaxy. Kay figured that it had been stolen, since the Arquillians do not hand out maps freely to anyone. He carefully placed the jewel map in a container and exited the office.

Agent J and Q had scanned the nearly the entire warehouse, the scanning device did manage to pick up a few substances from the Bug life form. They found a few shells, indicating that Jacob Norman had fired his gun. Jay concluded that the substance they pick up was probably blood from the Bug that killed the patrolman.

After the three agents gathered what they needed, they left the warehouse and called the MIB cleanup crew. They take their findings back to the MIB base for further analysis.

Meanwhile, Agent J and Agent Q are sent to investigate a reported incident at Jeeb's pawn shop.

Jay and Que arrive at the pawn shop and notice a couple door men fixing the front doors. They walk into the shop.

"Hey, Jeebs! You here?" Jay called out as soon as they entered to find nobody at the counter.

"I'm coming." Jeebs yelled out from down in the basement.

Jay glanced at the two men replacing the front doors and yelled, "Naw, that's okay. We'll come to you."

He walked into the back room and down into the basement. Que followed closely behind. They find Jeebs doing little repairs to his crappy deneuralyzer. Jeebs glances up at them and stops his repairs.

"I knew you'd come as soon as something happens to me. Every time there's trouble, I take the blame for something." he ranted.

"Relax Jeebs. We just wanna ask a few questions on your attackers." Jay replied.

"Yeah, sure! Ask away." Jeebs replied and put away his tools.

"I wanna know what they came here for." Jay said.

"They wanted information on a Centaurian with an alias Alan Saul, and something about a splinter group called Suns of the Desos." Jeebs replied and added in a lower voice, "Apparently, I heard that this was the guy you tried to take into custody before you became an agent."

Jay gave Jeebs a questioning look and asked, "Really? Maybe I'll look into that sometime. Right now, I need to know what they looked like, your attackers."

"Well, they were dressed like hoodlums. A woman and a man. They never said who they were and they never mentioned each other by name. The woman, she was very attractive." Jeebs said looking at Que and added, "And so is your new partner. Are you two ….uh."

"Uh, Jeebs." Jay stood in Jeebs line of view. "The woman. What did she look like?"

"Oh, right! She's Caucasian with these strange amber eyes and raven hair. She wore a brown trench coat, so I couldn't tell if she had nice boobs or not."

Jay raised an eyebrow at Jeebs. "Okay! And what about the man?"

"The guy had the same colored eyes, the same hair color. Also Caucasian with a black trench coat. This guy has a bad temper, so he goes and cuts my head off." Jeebs replied.

Que furrowed her eyebrows in a puzzled look and said, "That's sounds like an absurd exaggeration."

Jay replied to Que, "It's not, he can grow back his limbs once he loses them." He then asked Jeebs, "Did they steal any alien weapons from you?"

"No. I checked everything in the shop. They didn't take anything."

"What did you tell them about Alan Saul and the Suns of the Desos?"

"Only that I sold Alan the gun. Remember, when you first came into my shop with Agent K. You guys were wanting to know which weapon I sold to him."

Jay looked away, trying to remember what Jeebs was talking about. He felt that he can remember if he could, but he had no memory of entering the shop prior to his first visit to the MIB headquarters as a new recruit.

"Sorry, Jeebs. Doesn't ring a bell." he said.

"Huh? Kay must have neuralyzed you before you became an agent, but don't worry I'm repairing the deneuralyzer. Maybe I can …"

"Naw. That's okay, Jeebs." Jay interrupted and continued, "I'll think about it later. Just tell me what I need to know about the two perpetrators."

"Right! Uh …I told them that Alan came into the shop to buy one of the weapons. Then I told them about Alan claiming that he was on a mission and worked with this splinter group. I believe he was talking about the Suns of the Desos, but I can't be too sure."

"Suns of the Desos?" Jay murmured and wondered if Kay, the senior agent, knew anything about the splinter group.

The two agents left the pawn shop and head back to the MIB headquarters. While Jay drove the car, Que asked, "Are you going to interrogate the warehouse owner?"

"We can't." he replied. "The man is mentally unstable and delusional, which saves us the trouble of ever having to neuralyze him and make up a story to make his life happier."

"But he is the only witness to the crime. He's seen an alien. Why not try and erase his memory for the sake of him having a happier life." she asked, peering at Jay.

"People are not gonna believe a crazy person. There's nothing we can do about it, unless the man is stabilized. A neuralyzer can only erase the memory, but it can't fix a person's mind. And John Ray's mind is beyond repair. I think the drugs finally took their toll on him." he replied.

"You know him?" she asked.

"Not in person, but he's been in and out of jail, in and out of rehab, and in and out of hotels, apartments. No friends, no family, and no life."

"That's a miserable way to live." she replied.

They reach the headquarters and enter the building, ready to compile the evidence they gathered so far.

* * *

_No major changes to the chapter, only grammar and spelling fixed!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Men In Black!**

* * *

A woman awakens to the early morning sun rays beaming through her window, shining an orange radiant color that illuminated her room. She dragged herself out of bed, her limbs feeling a little sore and stiff. It was yesterday that she finished moving into her new apartment. She peered at the clock as she was making her way to the bathroom.

It was six a.m. which she had plenty of time to get ready for work. She worked as a pizza delivery girl, though it's a temporary job until she finds a better one.

She glanced at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Her emerald green eyes peering at her long, blonde hair that was a complete mess. She grabbed her brush from the counter sink and brushed through her hair carefully. It was her usual routine to get up and brush her hair before she showered. That way she didn't have to struggle to brush out the tangles of her wet hair afterwards.

When she was finished, she closed the door and showered up. While she was showering, she began to wonder if her visitors were coming. She had been expecting them for a long time and can sense when they would come. She knew that the news they would bring will be an unpleasant one. They had planned for so long to bring down the splinter group that tore their families apart.

Twenty minutes later, she was dressed and ready. She waited and stood by the living room window, gazing out into the street while she combed out her damp hair. Her blonde strands illuminated in the morning sunlight like shimmering gold.

Then came the knock at the door. They're here!

She rushed to the front door and opened it. It was them. Her visitors.

"Kiteryda!" she said, greeting the woman in the beige, trench coat and turned to her brother wearing a black, trench coat. "Arruseum! Welcome! It has been a long time."

"Alusha!" Kiteryda greeted and added, "It's been ten years to be exact."

"Come in." Alusha opened the door wider, allowing them to enter. "We have much to discuss."

The Bug siblings walk into Alusha's new apartment. She takes them into the living room where they peer around at their new surroundings.

"Any luck on finding more info?" Alusha asked.

"No. It turns out that the Suns of the Desos keep their operation very secretive. We tried to question one of the former members about them, but he freaked and called the cops." Kiteryda replied.

"I have to remind you that these humans on Earth are in a lower evolutionary stage of life. They are not mature enough to handle their emotions properly when met by a nonhuman such as yourselves. In John Ray's case, I'm sure that his memories of working with the splinter group have been suppressed like all others before him, which could explain his reaction." Alusha explained.

"Well that is unfortunate since he is the only person with the knowledge we need." Kiteryda replied.

"I also want to remind the two of you that you cannot needlessly kill anyone who gets in the way. It brings unwanted attention." Alusha urged.

"What sort of unwanted attention?" Kiteryda asked.

"The MIB. They are the only agency that has jurisdiction over nonhumans. Registered or not, they will track you down and they'll either ban you from ever setting foot on Earth again, or kill you." Alusha replied.

"I don't care if we are exiled from Earth. We're only interested in killing the bastards that slaughtered half of our family." Kiteryda snapped and added in a lower ton of voice, "They will pay for what they did to our father."

Alusha glanced at the ground, unsure of what to say. She belonged to the Nautekai. A race of peaceful humanoids from the Ourcio Galaxy. The splinter group had slaughtered her family as well, and since then she sought revenge.

"Ki, my only vengeance is to bring down their organization, not to kill." she replied.

"How can you bring down their organization without killing any of them? They all deserve to die. And you know that!" Kiteryda replied angrily.

"It is not up to us to decide whether they deserve to live or die. We are not like them, and we will never be like them." Alusha said.

"We know that!" Arruseum snapped.

Alusha pulled a few loose strands out of her face. "Just listen. I think I have a plan to bring them down. I believe that if this plan works, it will cause a chain reaction of events to happen. It will be the downfall of the splinter group. They will no longer function as a whole."

"And what if this plan doesn't work?" Ki asked.

"It will work, if we work together on this." Alusha said and turned to Arruseum, "Unless you decide to go on a killing spree and ruin everything. It won't work."

He narrowed his eyes at her like piercing daggers threatening to tear into her. Alusha hated that look, although it made her tremble.

"What if I can't?" he said.

"Then you'll have to find a way to cope with your anger." Alusha replied.

He turned away from her and walked over to the window. Clinching his fists and wanting to break something, but he held back until his anger slowly subsided. Ki kept a close eye on him, hoping that he wouldn't do something destructive.

"What sort of plan do you have in mind?" she asked Alusha.

Alusha began pacing around the room and replied, "This plan isn't going to be easy. The first part involves infiltrating the MIB data base system to find any information on registered Desosians. The next part is finding that Arquillian map. It will reveal the location of their hide out on Earth. Then we locate their suppliers and cut them off."

"Cut them off?" Arruseum said. "You mean kill them."

"No!" Alusha snapped. "I mean cut off their main resource. Their suppliers are the ones who provide them with weapons and protection. Without them, they are vulnerable."

"I get the feeling that this is still only part of the plan." Ki said.

"Yes it is." Alusha replied. "If we succeed the first part, the Suns of the Desos won't stand a chance against us."

* * *

_What do you think of the chapter?  
_


End file.
